Past, Presidents, and Future
"Past, Presidents, and Future" is the thirteenth episode and series finale of Unnatural History. After following a trail of clues, Henry discovers an atomic bomb created by Benjamin Franklin. Henry has to stop it or everyone in D.C. will die. Meanwhile, Jasper and Maggie Winnock are running for school president. Also, Henry's parents come to visit him and Henry will have to make the choice to stay in D.C. with Jasper, Maggie, and Uncle Bryan or go back to traveling the world with his parents. 'Summary' Henry is holding a kite in a thunder-storm on buildings. He almost gets struck by lightning and falls. 48 hours earlier Henry has just found out he has failed History class. Due to this, he is forced to take extra credit if he would like to pass. Henry and Hunter, who also failed are trying to find something historic to pass History class. Henry finds a book while in a bathroom. As he looks inside, he discovers it is an overdue library book called, The Law of Nations, overdue by George Washington. Henry thinks it will get him to pass History and shows it to Hunter. While Hunter steals it and intends to take all of the credit for himself. A chase ensues between Henry and Hunter. Henry catches up and stops Hunter in his tracks but breaks an exhibit by the History teacher. Due to this Henry might not pass History at all. Jasper and Maggie are running against each-other for class president. Henry shows them of the overdue library book and it contains journal entries written by George Washington about a mysterious machine. They go to the Benjamin Franklin self-writing exhibit. The exhibit scans the library book and writes instructions on an Atomic Bomb. The gang learn that Benjamin Franklin had instructions to make an Atomic Bomb. They have to find more clues on how to sop the machine or else it will explode and kill everyone in D.C. As Henry tries to find clues, his parents are coming to see Henry. Henry, finds an underground trap with a question of whom was the first president to live in the White House. Henry chooses John Adams and finds himself near the White House with U.S. President Barack Obama and his wife. Two members of the secret service quickly find Henry and return him to Smithson High. Meanwhile, as people vote for Jasper and Maggie they discover it to be a tie. Everyone in the school voted except, Henry giving him the swing vote. Henry later reveals that his parents are going to visit him and Henry will have to make a choice to stay with his friends or go back to traveling the world with his parents. Jasper and Maggie feels Henry used them, which he didn't and leave him. Making it harder for Henry to make a decision. As Henry walks through the halls Hunter, apologizes for earlier and lets Henry punch him. Although, Henry does not want to he punches him hard in the face due to being stressed by all the problems going on. Although Henry does not know what choice to make he still has to save the D.C. from the Atomic Bomb. Henry finds an underground dungeon and as he explores it he finds the instructions on how to stop the Atomic Bomb. After dodging through traps that almost kills him he gets a kite and goes on top of Smithson High, just like in the beginning of the episode. Henry tries to stop the electricity from impacting on the Atomic Bomb to activate. As he tries to find the machine, Bryan tries to stop him but gets hurt in a running gag. He finds his parents and they are disappointed in Henry and think he is a disgrace to the Griffin name. Despite this, Henry stops the Atomic Bomb just in time saving D.C. Jasper and Maggie find Henry and apologize and decide to let him make his decision. They also reveal none of them won the election. In a Mongolian desert, it is shown that Henry has asked Jasper and Maggie to go there with him for the summer. As they are hunting for fossils in the desert they hear a mysterious animal sound, leading to a cliffhanger. 'Gallery' images.jpg98765.jpg|Henry and Hunter looking at the book. images.jpgdddcc.jpg|Henry. 'Characters' *Henry Griffin (Kevin G. Schmidt) *Jasper Bartlett (Jordan Gavaris) *Maggie Winnock (Italia Ricci) *Bryan Bartlett (Martin Donovan) Guest Stars *Rosemary Griffin (Jack Hourigan) *Zafer Griffin (Scott Yaphe) *Hunter O'Herlihy (Wesley Morgan) 'Music' Music making an appearance in this episode: *"Rapid Decompression" - Against Me! *"Friend Like You" - Joshua Radin 'Fact Check' *Did George Washington really forget to return a library book? Answer: YES: It was more than 200 years late. In 2010, The Law of Nations was finally returned to the New York Library. *FACT: The overdue fines would have been more than $300,000. *Was John Adams the first president to live in the White House? Answer: YES: John Adams was the president to move into the White House. At the time it as known as the "President's Palace" or Presidential Mansion." *FACT: President Theodore Roosevelt officially named the White House in 1901. *Did Benjamin Franklin discover electricity? Answer: NO: He didn't discover electricity, but he did prove that lightning was electrical with his famous kite and key experiment. *FACT: Benjamin Franklin invented the lightning rod. 'Trivia' *This is the series finale of "Unnatural History" however it had the least-amount of viewers in the entire series which is ironic since series finale's usually get a high-amount of viewers. *During the premier of this episode Cartoon Network created a poster for Maggie's campaign for school president. You can see it here. *The animal sound at the end of the episode, leading to a cliffhanger, was suppost to show what happened in Season 2. However on November 19, 2010, Cartoon Network did not renew Unnatural History for a second season, due to this Unnatural History was never given a proper ending. *This is Kevin G. Schmidt's (Henry's actor) favorite episode to watch. Category:Episodes